


Forgotten Months

by alg1998



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Eventual Suzalulu, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Swearing, Protective Suzaku, it will get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alg1998/pseuds/alg1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear little Lelouch had a little fall but what happens when he losing his memory? Lelouch had loss the last three months of memory all because he needed some flour. It was just a little slip and surely not much could have happened in three months. Suzaku just came over for dinner and got quite a scare. It's all rather unknown. The fall shouldn't have caused memory loss but atleast Lelouch is alive as Suzaku will tell himself. It all seems fine but with out their leader the Black Knights are lost. Ohgi is forced to take charge and C.C. goes to find their masked leader. But what if the fall wasn't an accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Check this out. This might be a long one. It is set before The Island of the Gods, some where before I've haven't decided when yet, sorry. I am bad nugget. This is kinda rough in my opinion. but here ya are. It's a bit of a test run. This fine Chapter is from them green eyes of Suzaku. I hope you enjoy. :)

"Lelouch?" I ran into the kitchen after I heard the scream and crash. When I finally reached the door way to the room I saw Lelouch passed out, laying on his his side, on the floor with flour on every surface of the kitchen. I heard another pair of footsteps which could only belong to Sayoko since Milly and the others were out in the garden, which was on the other side of the clubhouse. I carefully walked towards where Lelouch was laying. It was a tight fit in the kitchen due to the new island the Ashford family had installed since the old one was worn out. This one was bigger with dark cabinets and the white quartz with veins of black. I carefully moved Lelouch onto his back trying to straighten him out as carefully as I could. My hands and knees on either side of my unconscious friend, looking over Lelouch with my eyes. There was no blood which was good. Sayoko took in the sight looking at the flour covered floor. 

"Sayoko, get Milly she can get the family doctor." She nodded and swiftly left to fetch Milly. I checked his breathing and heart rate to make sure they are normal. I've never been more grateful for my training. Everything seemed normal so I began to stabilize his neck and head keeping then straight with his spine. Milly and Shirley entered the room with panicked looks. 

"What happened?" Milly moved to sit by Lelouch's head. 

"I don't know. I just heard a scream and saw him on the floor. I'm pretty sure he hit his head. But we wont be sure until he wakes up." I never took my eyes off of my childhood friend. He has always been fragile. I really hope its just a bump. 

"I called the doctor and he is on his way. What should we do?" Milly brushed the raven hair out of Lelouch's face while Shirley went to get the others and Sayoko stood by the window and watched carefully for the doctor. Arthur even wondered in and was rubbing against Milly. 

"Well, we shouldn't move him until the doctor gets here." 

"Is that your military training speaking or you just being protective, Suzaku?" I looked up at Milly but remained silent. It was true. We could probably move him but every part of me is telling me just to play it safe. I can't risk him. I stared down at his closed eyes seeing them twitch under his eyelids. Those dark amethyst eyes began to show. 

"S-Suzaku?" His voice trembled, his features showing a mixture of confusion and pain. Milly stood up when Sayoko headed towards the door. The doctor must be here. 

"Don't move. We don't know if you hit your head or not. Alright? I think the doctor just got here." Arthur rubbed his cheek against Lelouch's shoulder. 

"Suzaku? Why is there a cat in my house?" I saw the doctor and Milly enter with the others behind her, but only out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't look away from those eyes. Did he forget about Arthur?

"That's Arthur, Lelouch, don't you remember?" 

"No. When did we get a cat?" His face showed nothing but confusion. The doctor suggested we try to move him since he is now awake. Of course Lelouch wanted to try walking on his own which went well for about five seconds. I carried him bridal style the rest of the way to his room followed by the doctor and Milly. She had told the others to wait in the living room which caused an up roar until the doctor said it was better he wasn't crowded. Dr. Miller was his name as I learned and was used to the Ashford family and Lelouch which added some comfort to the situation. Dr. Miller said he hit his head twice, once on the counter and once on the floor, although it seems pretty minor. It only concerned me more when the doctor was confused about Lelouch's purposed memory loss. Milly and I questioned him about what he remembered and he doesn't remember anything after I got shot in front of him but he remembers last night. He doesn't remember anything from the past three months. He doesn't remember Arthur or me arriving at Ashford. Dr. Miller left saying he should be fine and to keep on eye on him for the next few weeks for anymore symptoms although he is still unsure about the memory loss. Me and Milly left Lelouch to sleep after I helped him clean up. 

"Alright gang, listen up, it seems our dear vice president has lost about the last three months of memory." 

"What? Are you serious?" Shirley shouted and jumped up from her seat. She was quickly shushed by Milly. 

"Did he really hit his head that hard?" Rivalz inquired. 

"It seems so. Although the doctor said it was a minor concussion." Milly turned her back to them staring at the blank tv. 

"It's weird. But he says he can't remember a thing." I spoke up standing behind the sofa where the remaining three council members where resting after Shirley sat back down. Kallen called the other day saying she was in the hospital again. We will have to call her to tell her what happened. 

"Yes, well. We still have classes tomorrow. Off to bed every one its getting late." Shirley argued that someone should stay with Lelouch, and for some reason. I got this spike of anger. I suddenly felt possessive, he's my Lelouch. 

"I'm going to stay with him. At least I have some medical training," I snapped it out in a shockingly cold manner. I didn't mean to sound so bad. But I couldn't help but be angry. Shirley just looked hurt and offended. Like I took away her lulu. But he isn't her lulu. His name isn't lulu its Lelouch. A beautiful name that shouldn't be shortened. It's elegant just like him. Milly escorted the group out of the club house and walked back and simply stood next to me. 

"So, mind me asking what that was about?" 

"I don't know. I just felt mad. Like she wanted to stay in his room. It just seemed like she was going to take advantage of this situation to get close to him, I don't know Shirley well enough so I don't really trust her. What if she tired to take advantage of him? I could never let that happen." 

"Hm. I see. I understand where you are coming from. Although I'm not sure Shirley would take advantage of him but you never know. I can say that yes she did want to stay in his room. Anyway should we clean the kitchen for Lelouch?". I nodded and followed her to the kitchen she tossed me a wet towel to start cleaning up the flour while she started as well. We cleaned in silence. By the time we finished it was midnight. Milly offered me the air mattress but I declined knowing Lelouch didn't mind sharing a bed. She laughed and shot me a wink before bidding me goodnight. I opened his door carefully peaking in the dark room. Lelouch was dead asleep, his chest rising and falling. I closed the door and took off my school uniform. I decided Lelouch wouldn't mind if I slept in just my undershirt and boxers. I climbed into bed laying down next to my sleeping friend. Lelouch was laying on his back, the same as we left him, his head resting on his fluffy pillow. He always seems to sleep closer to the wall even when we were kids. I laid on my side using my arm as a pillow since I didn't see another. Not that I really cared. I just watched Lelouch's face for any sign of discomfort in the little lighting in the room. I reached for his pale hand, holding it in my own. I began to doze off, slowly drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku and Lelouch have a little chat in bed.

"Meow~". I groaned as I heard the familiar meow. I hugged the pillow closer to my chest. I didn't bother to open my eyes to see the cat waiting to bite me.  I didn't even wonder how he got in here in the first place.

"Do you usually sleep hugging something?" Wait.  Lelouch ? I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of bed to see. I was hugging  Lelouch . We were spooning. I was big spoon and  Lelouch  seemed fine with it. 

" Uhh ...yeah. Sorry. Do you want me to move?"  Gah . I feel like I messed up. 

"No, I don't mind. You've always been a cuddle bug. But shouldn't you be getting to class.". Cuddle bug? How cute. I cant believe he is okay with this. It's always so hard to get him to hug me and sometimes just be close  to  me. This is nice. I snuggled closer to  Lelouch burying  my nose in his hair. " Suzaku ?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was  just thinking. No I'm  gonna  stay here with you."

"What about your military stuff? Are you still in the military?"

"Oh, yeah I am. I will have to see if I can get time off."

"Seriously,  Suzaku , last I saw they shot you." 

"That was your reaction last time." 

"Well you should just quit. It's dangerous, what if you get killed. I don't even know why you would  want  to  be in the military for Britannia. They did take over your homeland."

" Lelouch , calm down. It's a choice I've made. I know you don't agree with it, but can you support it because its my choice? Plus that guy died, and so did Clovis who ordered it. I'm not even in an eleven squad anymore." 

"Clovis is dead? Who killed Clovis?"

"Some man who calls himself Zero, " at this I felt  Lelouch  cringe as if he was in pain. My ebony haired friend barely reacted to my gentle  squeeze  of his  hand  in response to said reaction.  Which he knew was a silent question.  If he really hurt that much he would have said something, right? I continued speaking more wary of his movements, " he's been leading a terrorist group or what he calls the black knights. They say they protect the weak and fight the  people  who oppress the weak,  Cornelia  is now in charge of area 11." 

"Alright, what do you do in the military? Not in an eleven squad. The military is segregated, how are you not in an eleven squad?"

"Well..."

"Don't lie to me just to make me feel better, if your going to tell me something, tell the truth  or don't tell me anything at all ." 

"Meow~" Arthur came and laid next to  Lelouch  near where my arm was  around his waist.  I paused wondering if I should tell him.  Im  piloting a  knightmare . The sun was now fully in the sky,  t he birds were  chirping. I heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of the first class.  Lelouch's  elegant hands were running through the grey fur of Arthur. The cat purred  in  response  to the gentle hands.  It seemed so surreal. I was laying here with my  b est  friend in my arms. Almost like that  one  day, but in a bed this time. His white sheets were soft and gentle while his mattresses was plusher than mine. Although I am used to a military bunk. His room was crisp clean expect my clothes thrown over the back of his couch. It's definitely  Lelouch  clean. He was still waiting for his answer, simply content to pet Arthur.

"I'm...piloting a knight mare frame called the Lancelot." 

"You're what?" He flipped on his back so he could face me. Our faces were centimeters apart, I could feel his breathe of my face. His purple  eyes  looking straight into my green ones. " Suzaku Kururugi . Answer. Me."

"Okay, okay." I sat  up  slightly  and  leaned on my elbow to give some distance between me and my friend. "After I got shot, this guy Lloyd and his assistant Cecile got me to a medical bay and offered me a chance to get back into the fight. So I  took  it. I didn't realize I would be piloting a  knightmare . But its a special division so the military can't control who they recruit. Although Cornelia doesn't seem to like me that much." 

"That seems like her."

"So what so you say  Lelouch ." I could tell he was processing what I just told him. No one else knew I was piloting a  knightmare .  Everyone thinks I'm in engineering. I don't know what the others would say if they found out. Hell, I don't even know what  Lelouch  will say

"I  still  think you should just leave the military, but Its your choice and I will support it.  But you have to promise not to die on me, okay? " I felt overwhelming happiness.  Lelouch  supports my choice.  I managed to get my arm under  Lelouch  head for him to use as a pillow as I nuzzled his hair. My free arm gripped his waist and pulled him closer to me.

" Of course, I will be careful.  Thank you,  Lelouch . I'm  going to call Cecile today go see what we can work out.  Oh, but  h ow  are you feeling ? "

"I'm alright. I got a headache but other than that I feel fine." I continued to hold my best friend. We just laid there as Arthur jumped on  Lelouch's  chest to curl up and join the cuddle time we seemed to be having. Today would be a peaceful day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly and Suzaku have a conversation but a conversation about what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am bad I know. I lost the file I was writing all these chapters on. I thought I didn't save it and I was mad at myself. But Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

It's been a while since the fall. A week has pasted now. I've moved all the big bags of sugar and flour he kept on the top shelf of the pantry. I also moved a stepstool near it so maybe he would use it instead of climbing the shelves. He tells me I shouldn't worry because the chances of it happening again isn't high. I just don't want him hurt again. I can't help but worry. He hasn't shown any other symptoms or anything. He's doing well though. He's slowly began going back to classes. Milly's grandfather, the principal, has switched all my classes to match Lelouch's even though we already shared half of our classes. He goes to only the first three classes. Next week he will begin going back regularly. Which is good. I managed to get three weeks off, I have to go on the weekends for checks and all that. Lucky for me the Black Knights haven't tried anything in a while, it’s a bit worrying but right now I have to focus on Lelouch. 

"...The Military has suspected a big move on the part of the black knights. No sightings of Zero or any of his knights have happened in the past few days. It will only be a matter of time as the Royal Guard tells us--" The T.V. cut off when Milly shut it off. 

"I can't watch this stuff." Milly simply explained before talking her seat beside Shirley. I was sat next to Rivalz while Lelouch was leaning on the wall by the window, watching as students went about the end of their day. I glanced over to him. He stood tall and proud as always. I knew this last week has been tough on him even though he will never admit it. 

"How do you guys feel about Zero? What could he be doing?" Rivalz finally spoke after the silence. 

"I don't know, but if what they are saying is true, it can't be good." Shirley's concern shown through her voice. 

"Yeah who knows with that Masked Man, He seems willing to do anything." Milly spoke, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lelouch turn towards me looking at the ground. He looked pretty troubled. 

"What would he do?" Nina's soft voice chirped from the computer. O glanced over on Nina's direction to spot the red haired girl. Kallen simply sat at her seat doing the needed paper work. She has been rather quiet lately, maybe she still isn't feeling feel. 

"Who knows, Zero seems to want the world." Rivalz replied. "What do you think Suzaku? You're in the military, have they said anything?" 

"Hm? Not really, things have been qui-" I stopped when I heard his soft voice. A soft Suzaku from his direction. I turned to see his flushed face. I was never by his side faster. The others looked confused but made no move to get up, knowing it's not better to crowd Lelouch. "What's wrong, Lelouch?" I spoke softly hoping the others would not hear. 

"Suza...I...can't.." His voice was soft and trembled. I haven't heard him call me Suza in such a long time. It's an old nickname from back when we were kids. That's when I noticed something off. His amethyst eyes had a red ring around them. I must be seeing things surely. His eyes aren't red. It can't be right. I blinked a few times but the red ring stayed. He started to lean forward into me when he suddenly went limp. I caught him in my arms. At this point the others were out of their chairs and gathered around us. 

"Lelouch? Shit. Alright then, come on." I hooked my arms under his knees, getting help from Rivalz to keep him upright, soon I was carrying him down the hall. Students whispered as we passed. Nina stayed behind while the rest of the group followed me as I carried my friend. Why did he pass out? He was fine all week. Why now? Is he getting sick, is it the red ring? I heard one of them run off to get the nurse, but I didn't know who. I was barely paying any attention to them. It was hotter than it has been in a while, maybe since he was standing next to the window he got too warm. Even that is a bit far fetched. It's possible he isn't feeling well and he just hasn't said anything. he hates feeling weak. If he wasn't feeling good he should have told me. He was a bit flushed this morning. That could be it. I guess I will just have to wait for the nurse or for him to wake. Milly held the door open as we stepped out to the courtyard, a group of girls started following us as I walked carefully down the stairs with Lelouch. Milly had to go and talk to them when they started taking pictures explaining how it was rude and it was a turn off for Lelouch. The girls of this school just seem to flock all over Lelouch. I admit it is a bit annoying and the rumors are even worse. When Lelouch first said we were friends all the girls of his fan club were spreading rumors of how I forced him to say that. I even got death threats from said girls. When Lelouch saw one, he put a quick end to it. I was swiftly rejoined by Milly as we crossed the bridge over the stream running through the school. Luckily for us not many students were around the club house at the moment. Once again the door was open before I reached it, but this time it was Rivalz who opened the door. We moved through the halls and reached Lelouch's bedroom. It seemed Nunnally and Sayoko were out, where? I can't remember. I was only paying attention to Lelouch. I laid him down on the bed. I took extra time to make sure he was comfortable. 

"So now we wait for Shirley and Kallen to get the nurse. Does he have a fever?" Milly asked as she planted herself on the Couch. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. 

"He's a bit warm, yeah." I replied pulling his office chair over to his bed so I could sit by his side making it clear I wasn't leaving his side. Milly also made no move to get a anything. Rivalz was left standing, he nodded and left to get what was needed. Me and Milly sat in silence. After a while the set of footsteps was out of earshot. Milly sighed and slumped on her chair simply staring at me. 

"Suzaku? Can I ask a question about your relationship with Lelouch?" 

"Sure?" 

"Do you like him? Like maybe more than a friend." 

"Why does it matter?" 

"It's important to show you're true feelings" 

"I mean I'm not sure I should..." I paused for a minute thinking over how to respond. 

"I wont say anything I swear." 

"Promise" 

"Promise on my life" 

"Well...one time when we were kids. When we were exploring around the shrine. We were climbing a small cliff, I got up with no problem. Lelouch got up most of the way but he just reached out his hand to me and when I pulled him up. I lost my balance and he fell on top of me. He was completely flustered. His cheeks had a light blush and those amethyst just looked at the grass while I laughed and just held him close. I thought he would fuss. But he didn't. He just laid his head on my shoulder and just rested there. I didn't think about it at the time. But ever since we got separated by the war. I always remembered that moment. I always fought to live because of that moment, I wanted to live just so I could see Lelouch again. I wanted to hold him in my arms again. I thought I just missed him. He always told me how cuddly I am. He still does. But over these months with him, I just realized how much I do love him." I played with my fingers not looking over at Milly I simply stared at my hands waiting for a response. I almost felt better telling someone instead of keeping it all in, but I can't risk my friendship with Lelouch. I can't lose him. 

"That's so cute. I won't say anything but I think you should tell him." 

"What if he hates me for it? Then I will lose him completely. I lost him once, I can't lose him again." 

"That's pretty heavy, Suzaku. I understand and won't say anything but you never know." At this point we heard footsteps again. It must have been Rivalz but it was more than more than one set of footsteps.


	4. Mean while with the Black Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight change of perspective. It is from Kallen's view. I though it would be a nice break to see a different view. So now I will have to find time to finish the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure where i am going with this but hopefully it will be good. Thanks for all the views and Kudos guys!

We all  sat  on the wrap around  sofa of our mobile headquarters. It's been a week and a half. No Zero.  Every time  we called him he never answered.  Ohgi  was pacing by the T.V.   while  Tamaki was the quietest he has ever been. Everyone has been rather lost  ever since Zero disappeared . People have begun to question us since we haven't made a move in such a long time. 

"Pacing will get us no where,  Ohgi , please rest and save your energy."  Tohdoh  stated as  Ohgi  paused and sat himself down next to me. He leaned back into the cushion and gave a heavy sigh. Since  Ohgi  was the second in command his stress levels went through the roof. 

"What could have happened to Zero?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, he must have a life outside of this ,  right ?  Why else would he wear a mask?" I proposed looking at  Ohgi . 

"Are you suggesting he has someone to protect?"  Tohdoh  weighted in.

"It's possible.  I mean where else would he go when he isn't here. It would make sense." I replied, I kne w I sounded hesitant but I could come up with no other expla nation . Everyone looked around at each other. 

"Well...That would explain the mask, if he is protecting someone. He wouldn't want them to get involved."  Ohgi  stated blankly. You could hear the sleep in his voice, you could  just  hear how worn down he was. 

"Who though? A  lover ?" Tamaki suggested putting emphasis on lover . 

"Maybe a sibling?"  Ohgi  questioned clearing thinking of how my brother protected me. 

"A sick family member?  It would explain why he is out for so long, maybe they got really sick and he has to take care of them? " I put on the table. Another silence filled the room, I looked down at my homework questioning whether I should still be in s chool .  Ohgi  said it himself that  Naoto would want me in school but I still question it. It was just us here, The science department went with  R akshata  to get more parts from Kyoto.  Diethard  was off doing whatever. It was just a few members, we even had people leave due to the fact that Zero was gone. It was just complete silence. No one knew anything. Even his mask is here. He just left it. It's like he knew he wasn't coming back for a while. Maybe he knew he was in danger of being found out? I heard the door slide open but I simply ignored it in favor of my thoughts. 

"I know what happened." It was the voice of the Witch. She sat down Between  Ohgi  and  Tohdoh . When I looked at her she was wearing an Ashford school uniform, her hair up  in a tight bun. 

"Why are you wearing a  B ritannian  school uniform?" Tamaki pointed the bottle towards her direction. 

"I'll explain later, but I figured it out." C.C. sat up straight arranging herself in a comfortable pos i tion  as we all stared at her waiting for said answer. "He loss his memory." 

"What?! How?" Tamaki was of course the loud one of the room the rest of us simply stared at the green haired witch.  She patted her skirt down laying it flat with no wrinkles. 

"It's easy to move around without standing out too much." She replied with her normal blank voice. 

"What happened?"  Tohdoh  inquired getting straight to the point of the conversation. She look down at the floor pausing a moment before she spoke up again.

"It seems our leader had a little fall and loss the last three months of memory." After that was spoken everyone went silent. Zero loss his memory. He doesn't remember us. That explains why he doesn't even pick up. Wait...Three months...That's odd.  Lelouch  loss three months of his memory in a fall not too long ago. But  Lelouch  can't be Zero. He proved that back when I got covered in  champagne and had to take a shower. He was in the room when Zero called me, he wasn't in the phone at all. It couldn't be him. That's just weird. I heard the others speak up but I couldn't make out what was being said. What if  Lelouch  was Zero. If he was he isn't anymore. 

"I'm  gotta  go guys, call me when we have a plan." I walked out before they could say anything. They knew I had school and it was in fact a school night but I just needed to process this. I was shocked. What if  Lelouch  is Zero. I can't be sure. Maybe I should just go see him. Search his room, no Zero left his outfit and everything at base. He even left his laptop, we looked and it has millions of strategies and contacts that can help us. The more I think about it, the more it seems like this was all planned. I stopped near some brush to change into my school uniform putting the black knight uniform into my messenger bag . I simply walked back to the school, ignoring the men's catcalls and come  on's . I was only going back because we have a late student council meeting. I moved through the streets to find my way back to Ashford. I didn't want to be here, I really wanted to go back with  Ohgi  and help but I 've got to go to school. When I was walking up the stair towards the door of the club house the door swung open and out came  Suzaku . We crashed into each other and I fell back on the stairs my messenger bag  falling all the way down the stairs. 

"Oh, sorry,  Kallen . I didn't know you were there."  Suzaku  reach his hand out to help me up, which I took reluctantly knowing I could kick his ass but I had to play the weak girl. When I was back on my feet he moved to pick up my bag, what I didn't notice was I didn't fully close it and it was open. He paused before he picked up a black jacket. I turned around to see him at the bottoms of the stairs holding my uniform staring at it. " Kallen ...I think we need to talk." 


End file.
